


Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself

by HecoHansen31



Series: Asks [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: A bet between friends is constantly observed by the bartender, till she becomes much more involved than she thought.
Relationships: Aldhelm (The Last Kingdom)/You
Series: Asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818637
Kudos: 4





	Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is being an asshole, so I have decided to start using AO3 as a back up for my asks, in case the tags keeps on not working (thank you Tumblr). So if you are interested to leave a comment, any feebdack is welcome!

_**“Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself”**_ you commented as Aldhelm returned scorned from the endless time he tried to get Aetheflaed to join him for a drink, the beautiful girl always having a new crowd around her and she always rejected him softly but sternly.

And each time Aethelflaed denied him, Aldhelm would move away respectfully, telling her ‘it would have been for another time’.

After a few nights you had seen this happening, you had gone to Aethelflaed to ask if she was uncomfortable and if Aldhelm was some kind of creeper, but the girl had explained giggling softly that it was a silly game between them, an inside joke, they had had since they were in high school.

And you hadn’t commented any further.

Although you took great pride in insulting Aldhelm’s flirty chats, each time he came to you for a refill, after quite some time you had started feeling comfortable with him.

The bowl-headed guy certainly having some more manners than the other patrons around you and having told off a few since he had noticed you were uncomfortable.

And slowly you had developed a teasing friendship.

“… oh c’mon! That wasn’t so bad!” he retorted loudly “… are you French? Because I Eiffel you”.

“Are you an idiot? Because I’ll punch you” you shot back, getting the tall guy to laugh loudly, as his mouth set up in a smirk, meanwhile you pushed around to grab a glass for him, filling it with his favorite wine, meanwhile you made sure to send one to Aetheflaed for tolerating all of this.

“… I’ll use it, next time someone uses a cringy pick-up line on me” he replied, as you offered him his glass of wine and he carefully took it, avoiding touching you, not wanting to disrespect you in any way.

“So, you admit that they are cringy” you counterattacked, as you leaned up onto the bar.

It was a slow day, and you had served most of your clients, a few waitresses taking care of the others, so you could enjoy a nice talk with Aldhelm.

Although you wouldn’t have ever admit it to his face, he was a nice guy, polite and respectful but with a wicked sense of humor, that had made you laugh more than one time, hiding that beneath an annoyed glare.

He just shook his head, not wanting to back up and attacking you to stop you from doing the same to him.

“… and what about you?” you quirked up an eyebrow to tell him to explain himself further “… don’t you have anybody who uses cringy pick-up lines on you?”.

The question reddened your cheeks, and you couldn’t help but shake your head almost childishly.

Definitely showing that you were feeling extremely embarassed.

And Aldhelm was restless in teasing you, as you always did to him.

But you had never given him the power of doing the same, since you knew what guys wanted from the cute bartender they flirted with, a bit drunk and high: a one-night stand.

And if there was one thing that a disastrous one-night stand had taught you was that no matter how gorgeously adorable your patron looked, the last thing you wanted was to develop feelings for them, only to have them screw you over.

And although Aldhelm and Aethelflaed’s play was solely a game, you could see the way he looked at her, when he wouldn’t notice it: so dreamily and sweetly.

Although you had to admit that Aldhelm’s attempts to win Aethelflaed over were growing weaker and cheesier, almost as if he wasn’t truly putting his best, but you blamed it simply on maybe work having gotten bad (since you knew his boss was a true prick) or he had been simply growing tired of this game.

So, this didn’t mean that he had a crush on you, for sure.

He noticed your silence, and his gaze grew darker, a matching darker shade of red on his own cheeks appeared, as he shook lightly his head, before offering a soft apology:

“I am sorry… I didn’t think it’d be… asking something too personal… just ignore me” he commented, as he gulped down the rest of the wine in his glass, pushing it to his side, as he searched for his wallet, meanwhile you felt something unblock in you and the words rushed out of your mouth, spilling onto Aldhelm.

“… it isn’t” Gosh wasn’t this cringy “… I just… have been too busy with work for dates and all that stuff”.

‘And there is a very hot bowl-headed guy that has been joking with me for weeks on who I have set my eyes on, so my brain won’t even consider anybody else’.

And you called Aldhelm’s flirting cringy.

“Oh” a slow smile appeared on his face, before it went back to his daily mild expression “… just too busy for everything?”.

“This is what happens when you have a student loan for a degree that isn’t requested much in England” you shot back with a slight smirk, meanwhile Aldhelm breathed out loudly, almost as if something had been on his chest for far too long.

“… are you too busy even next week on Friday?” an awkward smirk was on his lips, rendered a bit nostalgic, almost as if he expected you to say exactly what Aethelflaed always told him, and for a moment you were tempted, again feeling your thoughts rushing to a clashing ending.

“… are you asking me on a date?” you voice was frail and tight, almost as if you were skating against the ice, in asking that question.

“Maybe” he was as nervous as you, something that made you take your decision in the end.

“Then I am free” you commented, with a soft smile, again the blush on your cheeks “… but don’t bring those cringy pick-up lines with you”.

“Don’t worry, my lady” he retorted, the brightest smile that completely lowered all your barriers “… although I know you secretly like them”.

“Only if you use them on me” you muttered, a bit biting your lips, as you shot a light look at Aethelflaed, busy chatting up with a blonde gentleman, and then turned a rather blushy Aldhelm, a true sight to behold.

“I was just getting my best ready for you” he justified himself, as he lightly reached out for your hand, gently pushing you closer to him “… don’t worry I have a few saved only for you”.

“Don’t make me blush, Casanova” and you did blush a bit at the chaste contact, meanwhile Aldhelm kept his light eyes on you.

“… keep it for Friday”.


End file.
